


Girlfriend Taken By A Bigger Cock

by ChangedUsername



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Horse cock, gigantic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername
Summary: Tom shows jennifer who has a real package.





	Girlfriend Taken By A Bigger Cock

I barely know how to begin...

It happened a year ago. My girlfriend Jennifer and I had just moved into a cheap apartment. We were both studying at the university, I was 26 and she was 24. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had medium-short blonde hair, big brown eyes and a voluptuous body. She had perky c-cup breasts with small nipples and round tight ass. We had a good sex life and she was always satisfied with me. I am quite muscular and have a more than respectable 9-inch cock which she seemed to enjoy. She was very bossy though and liked to have things done her way, not just sexually. She was a strong-willed woman who knew what she wanted and she always got it her way. I have always been a little bit on the submissive side and she had more of a dominant personality.

Anyways, the only blight in our lives was our neighbor who lived on the same floor. His name was Tom; he was a confident little brat, no more than 18 years old. He had gotten the apartment from his rich parents. Tom could have passed for a 15-year old, he looked way younger than his age with a short height and a somewhat scrawny body. He always played loud music and we had gotten into a couple of verbal arguments about it. I often saw him bullying people either verbally or physically, I could clearly see the sadism in him as he did. I also heard from Jennifer that he tried to hit on her in hall all the time, but Jennifer kept telling him to piss off. What kind of 24 year old girl in her right mind would sleep with an obnoxious little high-school kid with baby face?

I had just gotten home from my part-time work when I heard a knock on the door. Jennifer was sitting and watching TV in a sexy tight dress waiting for me as we were going to go out and eat dinner. I opened the door and there was Tom. 

"Hey, we have to talk bro." he said. 

"About what?" I replied stone-faced. 

He took a step into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Jennifer which had heard us talking came and joined us in the living room. 

"I want to bang your girlfriend." 

The room went silent, I was shocked. That little cocksucker had the balls to say that right to my face in front of my girlfriend. 

Before I could even say anything Jennifer started laughing. "Haha you dumb little boy go home" she said. 

"Yeah get the fuck out of here." I joined in, uncomfortable at the situation. 

He stood there calmly starring right into Jennifer's eyes and blankly said "I know you want to honey". 

Jennifer looked in disbelief at him.

"What don't you understand? You're a little boy; I would never ever have sex with you!" she yelled irritated. 

"Come on, I know you want me." Tom tried again. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Replied Jennifer looking at him as if he was the biggest idiot on the planet. 

Tom almost became somewhat uneasy and his confidence began to shrink. He was a good looking kid, but you could tell but he still had a baby face and he was the shortest person in the room, about the same height as Jennifer. The fact that he had the confidence to enter my apartment to tell me he wanted to bang my girlfriend was both impressive and disgusting as it showed his entitled bully personality.

Just before I was about to usher him out of the apartment he made one last attempt. 

"I bet I got a bigger dick than your boyfriend" he blurted out. It sounded like a childish desperate attempt to get what he wanted, but Jennifer just laughed it at his statement and yelled at him.

"Haha you wish you had cock like my boyfriend, I bet you have little baby penis!"

I was quite confident in myself. I had more than respectable 9-inches; guys with my size usually don't get embarrassed and I also had a very good athletic body. There was just no way that some kid was going to shame me. Yet I didn't like where this conversation where heading, I just wanted him out of here.

"Yeah you want to see who's the biggest?" he said with a bit of regained confidence.

"Fine, let's see who's the biggest you little boy. Prepared to be embarrassed." Jennifer said arrogantly. 

My face reddened and I gave Jennifer a confused stare. What is she thinking?! She gave me a nod and signaled to me to stand beside him facing her. I couldn't reject, partly because of her bossy personality but also because I felt like if I did refuse I would concede that a little kid was bigger than me. I walked over and stood beside Tom facing Jennifer. We began to undue our belts and threw them on the floor; there was no turning back now. What was I doing? Slowly we began undue our buckles. Time seemed to slow down as a pulled down my pants and unveiled my cock. I had unconsciously gotten a semi-boner, which made it look bigger than it usually would in a flaccid state. I heard a gasp from Jennifer and glanced quickly right of me at Tom's crouch. 

I couldn't believe it.

It was easily 9 or 10 inches flaccid, with girth like a can of coke. Tom had the biggest grin on his face, dangling his massive manhood right in front of me and my girlfriend. I turned up and looked at Jennifer; her face was in a daze. Her eyes did not meet mine; they were fixated on something else, something massive hanging like a third leg belonging to an obnoxious 18-year old kid. 

The whole room turned quiet for a second. You could hear Jennifer started breathing more heavily as she stood there frozen staring in amazement at Tom's veiny member.

"Oh my god..." Jennifer stammered. 

"Yeah who's a little boy now?" he chuckled, glancing at my crouch.

I could feel rage building up inside me, I felt humiliated and helpless.

Tom had regained his confidence; he had a smirk on his face when he looked me right in the eyes as if he was superior to me and then back down at Jennifer. 

I couldn't believe what was happening, I was frozen still. My measly cock that I always thought was big looked like a child's penis next to Tom. It was an above-average 9 inches when hard but when semi-hard it was half the size of Tom's flaccid cock.

"What did I tell you?" Tom said while biting his lip in amusement. 

With heavy breathing Jennifer took a cautious step forward invading Tom's personal space.

Jennifer started biting her lip, she had lust in her eyes.

"I think I need to take a closer look." she said with a sensual voice. 

Before I could even react she went down on her knees in front of us, only inches away from our cocks. My cock hardened. Her eyes were fixated on Tom's flaccid monster with a gaze of astonishment. My stomach turned to stone.

"Wow... "She said. 

"Now who do you think should be embarrassed?" he asked confidently. 

"Well not you...that's for sure." Jennifer replied hypnotically, not breaking her intense stare-off with his manhood. That felt like a knife in the heart.

"Go ahead touch it." Tom said with a satisfied voice. 

I could not even protest before she put her hands around Tom's fat cock. Her fingers could not even get around it, and it started expanding in her hands. She slowly started stroking it while looking at it as if she was hypnotized. I didn't know what to do; I was left standing inches away and started to jerk off myself. 

"You like it?" Tom asked with satisfied smile on his face. 

"It's amazing... it's so big... and not even fully hard..." 

She weighed it in her hand and examined it from all sides, absolutely fascinated with the sheer size of it. She had two hands on it, with several inches left and it was still growing and her fingers did not even reach around it because of his thickness. She continued stroking his big shaft. Tom's cock was getting even bigger. I was helpless; I couldn't force her to stop, yet I couldn't leave the room. She started jerking him off faster and by now it had reached an enormous size, especially compared to the rest of Tom's body that was relatively small. 

Tom looked at her like she was property now. He had won. 

"I told you I was bigger than you boyfriend." he said with an evil grin. 

"Yes it's so much bigger..." Jennifer replied diligently, licking her lips

She continued slowly jerking it off and by now it reached its full size.

"Now suck it you slut." Tom commanded with a dominant voice. 

I couldn't believe my ears. Nobody spoke to hear like that, yet she seemed absolutely powerless to him, even though he was just a kid. 

Jennifer, sitting in front of this monster-cock inches from her face, looked at me with her beautiful unsure eyes, I met her stare and hoped the expression on my face would communicate to her that she could not do it. Just when I thought I had broken her dazed state, Tom took his hand on her cheek, turned her head to face his cock and slowly inserted the first 8 inches of his thick cock stretching her lips more and more as he slowly entered her wet mouth. Jennifer's eyes opened in shock at what was happening, but she didn't resist one bit. Instead she started sucking uncontrollably like I've never seen her. 

It was a challenge for her; she could barely fit him into her mouth without stretching her it to the absolute max. There must have been at least 6 or 7 inches left that she couldn't handle. Mascara started dripping down on her pretty face while she was sucking him furiously and unsuccessfully trying to deep throat him. 

Tom then grabbed the back of her head and pushed the entirety of his massive dick down her throat. He started jerking back and forth with his body and after a few seconds he was literally fucking her brains out. I could see it started to drip between Jennifer's legs as it was running down her short dress while her mouth was being abused. My body was numb and at this point I was defeated. I sat down in the corner watching as my beautiful girlfriend was facefucked by a high-school kid.

Jennifer then stood up and slowly removed her tight black dress revealing a stunning sight. Her body was so perfect. Her perky breast was beautiful with small nipples, and her ass perfect, big but still tight. Her pussy was dripping wet and pulsating, ready for him. She truly had a perfect vagina, tight and pretty. 

Knowing that Tom was about to defile Jennifer's tight wet pussy was numbing my entire body. Knowing that he was about to insert his donkey cock into her was making my head spin. 

They started making out, furiously stroking each other's bodies and Tom removed the rest of his clothes. He cupped her perky breasts and grabbed her ass. They went into the bedroom and I helplessly followed standing and watching from doorway. He threw her on the bed with her back first and mounted her. I could see her pale thighs spread apart and Tom's backside blocking the middle of them. She did not even try to resist, this is what she wanted. 

Hesitantly I walked in for a better angle and saw that Tom had laid his penis on my girlfriend's stomach to illustrate its enormous size, and it was almost covering her entire body. It was so big; I was only imagining what kind of damage it would do to her. Tom had evil in his eyes when he looked at me. He turned to Jennifer lying beneath him. From the look on her face she looked almost infatuated. Not with Tom, but the thought of having him plowing her with his massive cock. 

"You want me to fuck you?" Tom said with a cocky voice. 

"Yes please fuck me!" Jennifer replied submissively.

"You want this big cock inside of you?" he continued.

"Yes please I want you inside of me!" 

"Then tell your boyfriend to put his head on your stomach. I want him to see this." Tom said with an evil smile. 

He backed away and positioned the giant mushroom head of his cock right in front of Jennifer's soaking pussy. Jennifer ordered me to put my head on her stomach right above her pussy facing Tom. I looked at her in disbelief. 

"Come on, just put your head on my little tummy." she said in a sweet voice. I don't know why, but I did. I put my ear on her stomach just above her crouch and looked right in the eye at Tom's monster; it looked even bigger from this angle. 

I was completely at the mercy of a teenager.

"Please don't." I mumbled as I felt the warming heat from Jennifer's stomach and her hands caressing my hair holding my head in place. I was desperate. She would never be the same after him. 

Tom laughed. 

"Now watch what a real man can do to your girlfriend."

Slowly he started pushing his horse-cock inside my girlfriend. My head resting right above her pussy could feel how her warm tummy was expanding, trying to adapt to his size. I saw first-hand how inches away from me he was stretching her out like I never could. She started to scream and moan with pleasure mixed with pain but he was not stopping until all of it was inside of her. I made futile attempt to move lift my head so I would have to see my girlfriend being destroyed by Tom's giant manhood but Tom ordered her to hold my head in place and she did with a tight grip on my scalp, pressing my head down above her crouch forcing me to see how Tom was making his way inside my her.

"I want you to see what this boy can do to your girlfriend that you never could." Tom said. 

I will never forget the sounds her pussy made while he was entering her, stretching her out. After the first 9 inches I knew that I could not even reach where Tom was going. He continued pushing without any signs of stopping and inserted the rest of his giant cock. As he did that with a satisfied smile Jennifer started shaking uncontrollably and let go of my head, she had an orgasm.

"See what a real man can do? I will send her back to you in two pieces when I'm finished with her." he said in contempt. Jennifer by this point was engulfed in ecstasy; she no longer paid any attention to me. 

I walked out defeated and closed the door behind me and watched through the keyhole as Tom began to thrust violently in and out of her. I could now only see his butt pumping in and out between my beautiful girlfriend's pale thighs. His enormous cock was smashing her like I never could. She was moaning uncontrollably by this point, on the verge of screaming. I watched how he flipped her over and plowed her from behind, angled on the bed so I could see how he thrust the entirety of his beast in and out of my little girl. He began fucking her faster and I could see the reaction on her face when he was filling her up, then going out leaving a huge vacuum only to fill it again a millisecond later with his giant cock. 

A few minutes later he pulled his dick out of her now-beat up pussy and starting pushing into her ass. It looked bizarre seeing as that thing was disappearing into her round ass. She whimpered and almost started crying but he told her to stop, she just obeyed. Finally Tom had buried himself in Jennifer's ass, now humping away frantically. Finally he blew his huge load inside of her. As she laid down on the bed exhausted his cum started to gush from her ass all over the bed.

Since then I have moved out and Jennifer and I have broken up. She wouldn't look at me the same way after that happened I felt the same about her.


End file.
